A Special Brand of Happiness
by Konaxookami
Summary: "It's one thing to confess and want to be in a relationship…but to confess their love for someone," Vivio blushed slightly and gave a shy smile, "I think that's pretty brave and romantic don't you Ein?" A ViHart companion up to 'The Past is the Past'


Hello All, I'm back! Another ViHart fic too! This one's a follow up to The Past is the Past, so if you haven't read that one you might want to. Of course, you don't have to, these two are more companion fics than direct sequels after all. I hadn't actually touched this topic for a while until Major Mike Powell III reminded me about it. xD I was inspired I guess? I don't really know, but I suddenly felt the urge to write this after watching some completely different anime. Besides that, this takes place in the winter, which it clearly is not here. (What I wuoldn't give for some snow...since my air conditioning is busted)

Even so, I've been busy with the end of school and Convention prep. (Hello con season? x3) and I've been running back and forth with that stuff. But if you're interested in that rambling stuff, my dA's the place for that useless knowledge. x3 So this one just sort of came to me, and for some reason every time I write about these two their stories become usually long. Peculiar, isn't it? Anyways-I hope you enjoy! (and a warnign ahead of time-sorry if my German is wrong-I used a translator ^^; )

Please excuse any poor grammar I may have missed. I do not own Nanoha or any of these characters, I simply enjoy writing about them.

**A Special Brand of Happiness**

* * *

"Where did you say this movie was from Vi?" Einhart asked her girlfriend of one year as they snuggled on the couch of said girlfriend's living room, "I've never heard anyone from this planet or in Ingvalt's world speak like that…" She glanced down with her heterocromic blue and purple to look at the twin green and red heterochromia of the younger girl.

"Umm…It's from Earth, America I think Nanoha-mama said?" Vivio answered, looking up at the slightly taller girl, "Obaa-chan lent it to us last time we visited Nanoha-mama's family on Earth, why?" she tilted her head and blinked at the girl curiously.

"Well, I was just curious. The clothing they're wearing is definitely not from our time period, but it looks nothing like the clothing that people in the past wore either," Einhart offered, "At least in Belkan history, I don't think Mid-Childa was like this either though," she shrugged, "Just a notion though,"

Vivio giggled, "Only _you_ would care what time period movies are based on and try to guess by clothing and dialect, Ein," she grinned as her girlfriend blushed and averted her eyes, "It's cute though. You're such a history nut," she teased, nuzzling her cheek with that of the mint haired teenager. She winked, "It's from the 1800s in Earth time, in a country named England," she explained, "I think their dresses are really pretty from that time," she whispered, gazing at the screen dreamily.

Einhart smiled and squeezed Vivio's shoulder lightly, "You know, Olivie wore dresses similar to that sometimes," she whispered back, sharing her girlfriend's slightly dreamy smile. It was one of Ingvalt's happier memories, dancing at a ball with Olivie and laughing and smiling. She cherished it as a moment she'd like to have one day with Vivio. Simply enjoying the company of her and laughing and smiling.

"Really? And what did Ingvalt wear?" Vivio mused, blinking at the grimace that Einhart gave her.

"Armor. Hot and heavy armor almost all the time," she shook her head, "I don't know how he handled it," she mused, enjoying the giggle Vivio gave her in response. Watching the girl snuggle closer to her side she watched in content as Vivio's eyes drifted back to the screen before them.

"I dunno…Maybe to seem like the Knight in hining armor? You know, a Prince Charming," Vivio ventured, and gave off a blissful sigh, "you know, when I was younger I always wanted a knight in shining armor to sweep me off my feet just like in the stories Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama told,"

"Oh?" Einhart felt a pinch of jealousy and depression at the statement. A _knight_ in shining armor. Something she clearly was not. She felt childish for the thought of getting jealous over a child's daydream but she couldn't help it all the same.

"But it's okay," she continued, "I don't need a Prince Charming," she confiding, straightening slightly to meet Einhart at the face, "I found you instead," she whispered, leaning in halfway for a kiss.

Einhart closed the remaining distance and sighed as their lips touched. It was bliss really, and with her chest burning at the thought of being Vivio's 'Prince Charming', her heart was pounding. She tightened her grip around the girl as Vivio turned to face her completely as their kiss deepened. It was pure heaven. She could never get enough of it. The feeling of Vivio's lips and Vivio's heartfelt feelings. Her love for her.

When they finally broke off from their kiss, panting, the two leaned their foreheads against one another. Einhart looked into Vivio's eyes and felt her heart swell. It was pounding painfully against her rib cage, as if wishing to leap out at the girl who had given her so much. Given her everything that she never knew she needed, "Vi…" she trailed off, closing her eyes to revel in the moment. How she felt so deeply for this girl, how much she wanted to show her. If only she could find the words…

"Ne, Ein-chan…" Vivio trailed off, looking at her girlfriend with a blush in her face, "If we keep this up we're gonna miss the whole movie," she finished sheepishly, inwardly chastising herself. _Dummy! That was such a perfect moment! You could've said it!_ She scolded, turning red faced away from her girlfriend to face the screen.

Einhart flushed at the realization that Vivio's words were right and nodded mutely. Inwardly she wondered if she really still wanted to watch the movie anyhow. It wasn't as if it were a bad movie, it's just she'd rather spend her time with Vivio with no distractions.

They remained in the comfortable silence of the moment watching the movie, but not really intently. The two of the them were more focused on the other. For Einhart it was the nape of Vivio's neck that she happened to be rubbing with her thumb and for Vivio it was those few locks of hair from one of Einhart's twin-tails.

"Say, isn't that kind of romantic?" Vivio murmured after a spell.

"Eh?" Einhart, blinked, having zoned out from the movie to concentrate on how soft Vivio's neck was.

"You know, telling someone you love them for the first time," Vivio replied, "It's one thing to confess and want to be in a relationship…but to confess their love for someone," Vivio blushed slightly and gave a shy smile, "I think that's pretty brave and romantic don't you Ein?"

Einhart looked down at the girl before her marveling at the words, "Yes, yes it is," she answered, a small smile upon her face as she gazed at Vivio's face. She'd changed so much during the years they'd known one another. From the awkward phase of prepubescent times to the almost fully blossoming girl she saw now, she had been able to be there through it all. It was almost a bit shocking to realize just how much the two of them had changed.

Vivio's mind tickled her with the thought that this was probably as good a moment as ever so say something, and she was about to open her mouth to do so when the front door to the house opened.

"Hello Vivio! I hope you're not naked on the couch with your girlfriend!" a familiar and loud voice called as she came bursting through the door. Yagami Hayate's voice effectively caused Vivio to jump to the opposite side of couch, red faced and sputtering, "What? No? Darn, and here I was hoping I could collect on the newest pool…" she muttered the last part under her breath.

"A-aunt Hayate!" Vivio was finally able to cry, "We-You-I mean-" She frantically tried to find the proper words she was looking for and found herself blushing further as her aunt laughed at her more, "What're you even doing here!" she finally managed to ask.

Hayate grinned, "Well, since Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan are on a mission they asked me to supervise you two while Einhart-san was over," she explained, waving to the stunned and embarrassed girl on the other side of the couch, "So I decided I'd let you guys have some time to yourselves before I decided I'd but in and do my job, lest Nanoha-chan blast me out of Mid in anger," she teased.

Vivio pouted at her aunt and huffed. _Geez…doesn't Nanoha-mama trust me?_ She despaired in her head, making a mental note to video chat her mother later on tonight.

"Hey, don't blame the messenger. Besides, you two lovebirds are a step away from rolling on the bed a la natural so you can't blame Nanoha-chan from being a bit worried can you?" Hayate reminded, a grin on her face as she took off her jacket and shivered, "Damn! It's cold out there!" she exclaimed before hanging her jacket up, "Anywho, I'm supposed to make you some dinner tonight Vi and then make sure that Einhart-san goes home," Hayate turned to the mint haired girl, "You're free to stay for dinner though Einhart-san!" she added cheerfully.

"A-ah…" Einhart blinked, slightly stunned by the over enthusiastic woman before her, "No…I'm…" she had to stop for a moment to regain her thoughts, "I'll pass, but thank you for the offer," she answered, bowing her head slightly.

Hayate grinned and waved her off, "Aww, come on, none of that bowing or anything, it took me years to get my knights out of habit and there's no need for you to bow to me," her eyes sparkled slightly, "Shouldn't you be bowing to Vivio instead? Ne?" she smirked as both girls flushed and began to protesting the comment at the same time.

After Hayate stopped teasing the two of them they stayed sitting apart for the duration of the movie, glancing at each other every few minutes and blushing and averting their eyes in embarrassment. When it came time for Einhart to leave Vivio led her outside and they said their goodbyes on the doorstep.

"I'm really sorry about Aunt Hayate Einhart-chan," Vivio apologized, "She's…well…" she rubbed the back of her neck and blushed, "Eccentric?" she hazarded.

Einhart gave Vivio a small smile and shook her head, "It's alright Vivio, I didn't mind. It was only a bit jarring for a while," she admitted, "I'm used to Nove being forward and the rest of the Nakajima's but Yagami-san is in a category all her own," she blushed slightly, "I felt a bit overwhelmed to be honest," she whispered, looking slightly sheepish.

Vivio giggled at her girlfriend, tiptoeing slightly to be able to pat the girl on the head. Einhart still had a few inches on her. "It's alright, it was cute. It reminded me of when we first met," she teased lightly, smiling, "It was really cute and nostalgic in its own way,"

"A-ah…hey…" Einhart protested weakly, "Anyways…" she blushed and averted her eyes, "I'm glad that you found it enjoyable," she lifted her eyes slightly, "My pain that is," she added coolly.

"Ah! I didn't mean it that way Ein!" Vivio cried, waving her arms in protest, "I was just…" she trailed off when the girl before her started to giggle. Her face flushed and she pouted, "You-you were teasing me!" she accused, red faced.

Einhart rose her head and tried to smother her laughter with her hand, "Forgive me Vivio…but I've been acquainted with you for four years now. I'd hope I'd have picked up something from you," she apologized, "It was worth it to see your face like that," she admitted, a sheepish smile on her face.

"Mou! You jerk…" Vivio puffed out her cheeks, "See if Kris and I call you and Vergoldet Licht tonight!" she warned, causing her girlfriend to stop laughing and start worriedly apologizing. Vivio smiled inwardly at the now flustering girl and stepped towards her, planting a light kiss on her lips, "I'm teasing. Once I get rid of Aunt Hayate we'll call you, okay?" she murmured, "So keep him on you at all times," she ordered, tapping the 17 year old's golden necklace, her device masquerading in stand-by mode.

Einhart calmed and nodded, "Mmm, good night Vivio," she whispered, kissing the blonde lightly before walking off with a wave and a bow.

Vivio stood dazed on the doorstep, watching her girlfriend walk off with a dreamy expression. _Einhart walks so elegantly…I'm a little jealous…_she thought slightly, _but that's not fair of me to think that way though, she's always been that way._ She stood immersed in thought, completely unaware to the door opening behind her.

"Oh, you've got it bad don'tcha Vivio-chan?" Hayate snickered, poking her niece in the sides and enjoying the way the girl jumped and squeaked. She watched with amusement as the girl spun around with a shocked and caught face, cheeks red. "Man, you and Einhart are like your mothers back in the day. Geez…" she gave a dramatic sigh, "Ah to be young and in love," she added mournfully, "How great that must be,"

"Aunt Hayate! Mou! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Vivio cried indignantly, "Geez…why do you say that?" she murmured, "I mean…it's not like Ein and I…" she trailed off, "We haven't…I mean…"

Hayate blinked and stood silent for a moment, "Wait-you two haven't said you love each other yet?" she questioned, gaining a furiously blushing face turned downward. She blinked again and blanched, "Seriously!" she groaned and shook her head, "We've got some work to do. Get in here you hopeless teenager,"

Einhart shivered slightly as she walked back to her own apartment, "I should've worn a heavier jacket to school," she muttered to herself, snuggling her face further into her scarf and collar. She blushed though as she thought of how much Vivio enjoyed the winter, "I'd better get used to it, ne Vergoldet Licht?" she mused to her device, feeling it warm slightly as it replied.

"**In der Tat meine Dame**"[**Indeed, my lady**]

Einhart smiled slightly at the thought of Vivio's excited smile when the newscaster had said they were to expect snow tonight and tomorrow, "I suppose I'll have to get some heavier clothing too," she mused, watching her breath crystallize midair.

"**Ja, meine Dame**," [**Yes, my lady**]

Einhart looked up to the overcast sky and sighed, "I still haven't said it though…" she muttered, furrowing her brows slightly, "I never knew it would be so difficult, it always seemed so easy when Ingvalt said it in his memories,"

"**Vielleicht, aber du bist anders meine Dame**," [**Perhaps, but you are different my lady**] came the mechanical reply, albeit firmly.

Einhart smiled at her device and gazed down fondly, "Thank you Vergoldet Licht…But still, I need to say it sooner or later, and with Vivio sooner is always better," she explained, before shivering again, "But first I need to get home," she reminded herself, picking up her pace to a trot to hurry along.

"You've got to be kidding me! You two crushed on each other for a year and you've been going out for another and you STILL haven't said it yet?" Hayate exclaimed over the dinner that she had made to her niece.

Vivio didn't even have the capacity to stop the blush and cringe before they happened, "It's…well," she gulped, "It's kinda like…we don't need to say it. We know how each other feels, you know?" she offered weakly.

Hayate leaned back in her chair and heaved a sigh, "Geez…well that much is obvious, what with you two making those faces at each other all the time," she shook her head, "But you know, saying the words is always something special, right?" she took a bite of her food, "For example, when you say 'I love you' to your mothers, don't they seem to brighten up?"

Vivio nodded, "Mmm…it's the same when they say it to me too," she gave a shy smile, "It makes me happy,"

"See? Now, just think of how happy you'd be if Einhart said it to you," Hayate offered, watching the girl flush wonderfully and grinning all the while, "Well, that's a great image isn't it?" she snickered softly, "Just think of how happy you'd make her feel too if you said it to her," she added. She gave a small smile, "I sure know it makes me feel a whole lot better when my knights tell me that they love me," she whispered, "It makes you feel wanted, and I'm sure that the both of you will enjoy the feeling, really," she shrugged after a few moments and popped another bite into her mouth, "It's just a thought though, something to consider,"

Vivio listened in silence and looked down at her plate in thought, _Tell Ein huh? Mou…I don't know if I could do that…_

Einhart collapsed on her bed with a sigh. "What should I do?" she asked herself, closing her eyes to think.

"**Wenn ich meine Dame?**" [**If I may, my Lady?**] her device probed.

"Yes?" Einhart answered.

"**Man sollte ihr sagen , meine Dame,**" [**You should tell her my lady**] he suggested lightly.

Einhart felt herself blush at the thought, "I love you…" she practiced, "But it's so much harder to say in person to her…" she groaned and pulled her pillow over her face, "Why is it so hard?" she whined, frustrated with the thought. _Ingvalt said it to Olivie so many times before…if not in only a friendly way…But…_she felt her face warm, _Vivio is so much more important to me…_

"Ingvalt never got to say how he truly felt…" she whispered mournfully, "That pain has always been etched into my heart…but I…" she squeezed her eyes shut, "I don't want to feel that pain. I have to tell her, for better or worse,"

"**Eine kluge Wahl, meine Dame,**" [**A wise choice, my lady**]

"Thank you Vergoldet Licht," Einhart thanked her device warmly, "Turn the lights off, I need to sleep now, I need to be ready for tomorrow,"

Vivio gave a light shiver as she walked out of the school yard before giggling, "It's neat isn't it Einhart? It rarely snows here in Mid, but on Earth their whole winter is white," She swung their joined hands as they walked, "Yet we got this HUGE snow storm last night!" she exclaimed happily, "and it's still snowing, see?" she lifted a mittened hand to the sky where white flakes lazily made their way down to the ground, "It's pretty isn't it Ein-chan?" Vivio asked, turning to her girlfriend.

Einhart smiled, giving a nod to her younger girlfriend. She gave a light shiver in the winter air and tucked her chin deeper in her scarf before replying, "It certainly is something to behold," she looked up at the sky, "It's very beautiful…winter that is," she murmured.

Vivio nodded and hummed in reply, "Yeah, me and Fate-mama both love it, but Nanoha-mama doesn't do well in the cold," she laughed, "You don't do too well either Ein-chan, right?" she teased.

Einhart felt her cheeks flush, "I-I can handle it!" she cried, feeling her pride sting slightly, "It doesn't bother me! Really!" she lied, feeling her legs shiver in the cold air. She knew her face looked indignant but she wanted to look less affected by the cold than she really was.

Vivio giggled and grinned at her lover, "I'm teasing you! It's okay! We can keep one another warm, right?"she chimed cheerfully, closing the distance between the two of them, warming the two of them.

Einhart fought the blush that tried to form on her cheeks and nodded, "Mm…" she affirmed, letting the two of them walk in silence in the winter afternoon. _We stayed so late practicing Strike Arts_ _we lost track of time…it's got to almost be dinner time…_she mused, watching with a slight amazement as the street lights lit up and gave the sky and air a golden glow in the white wonderland before her.

"Beautiful…"

"Heh?"Vivio blinked, glancing up at her minter haired companion, "What is?" she questioned.

Einhart pondered it, "This…Just…this moment, this feeling, this scenery," she answered, "It's all very, very beautiful," the back of her mind tickled her with the thought that Vivio looked so much more beautiful than the moment, but held it in.

Vivio hummed in agreement, "Yeah, it's really pretty," she answered softly, "Too bad we can't stay out here longer," she joked, "After all, Nanoha-mama's probably worried enough as it is that I'm not home yet," she added offhandedly with a small laugh.

"Ahn…yes, Nanoha-san came home this morning right?" she received a nod, "But Fate-san won't be home for a while, right?" she questioned.

"Hnn…Tough call, She's been gone longer than Nanoha-mama because Enforcer missions take longer by nature, but with Tea-san she should finish up faster," Vivio mused, and smiled, "So she should be home before the end of the week," she giggled, "Which would be good, Nanoha-mama's been pretty lonely without her home,"

"Eh?" Einhart blinked, "But…you're home too, why would she be lonely?" she asked, confused.

Vivio gave a small, quiet smile, "Well, I give Nanoha-mama a certain sort of companionship, but it's really Fate-mama that she brightens up to walk through the door," she blinked and blushed, "Not like Nanoha-mama doesn't love me or anything!" she hurried to add, "But She loves Fate-mama in a different way, and Fate-mama makes her happy so…" she laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck, "I guess it's a bit confusing…but Fate-mama's kind of happy is different from my kind of happy,"

Einhart gave her girlfriend a sympathetic smile, "No, I understand. I know the feeling too," when Vivio gave her a confused look she continued, her smile widening slightly, "Vivio gives me a different sort of happy than Nove-san or our other friends," she whispered fondly.

"Einhart…" Vivio breathed, feeling her blush tinge just a bit darker and her heart race just a bit faster, "M-me too. Einhart's brand of happiness is different from everyone else's!" she blurted out, suddenly embarrassed by the outburst. _Way to go Vivio! Way to ruin the moment! Mou! I'm definitely not cut out for the romantic words and stuff…_

Einhart stopped and looked up, "Anh…Vivio, we're here," she announced as they stopped in front of the Takamachi household. She gave Vivio's hand a small squeeze and smiled, "Good night Vivio," she whispered.

"Mmm…Night Ein," Vivio answered leaning in for a kiss. She smiled when their lips met, _Ein's lips are so cold! Poor thing's probably freezing…But she's still here, not trying to rush off to home to get warm…She's sweet…_They spent a few moments in the blissful contact before Vivio pulled away with a giggle, "If we keep going on like this, Nanoha-mama might walk in on us and yell at you Ein," she teased, giving Einhart another small peck on the lips, "Night," she repeated, walking up the steps to her home.

"I love you…"

Vivio froze, and sucked in a breath. For a moment time stood still, and there was no sound except the rapid beating of her heart and the muffled sound of the the city streets a bit off. Had she heard right? It had been such a faint voice, such a quiet declaration. She stood frozen at her the door of her home before finally turning slowly to the blushing girl at the bottom the the small staircase.

"Ein…hart?" she voice was shaky, slow, "What…did you…just say?" she asked, eyes wide.

Einhart stood silent for a moment, eyebrows furrowed and mouth screwed in a sort of frown and determination before she rose her head to speak again. A faint blush tinted her cheeks and her heterochromic eyes shone brightly, "I love you Takamachi Vivio," she repeated, this time so much stronger than before, so much more sure. She watched Vivio's eyes widen all the more and watched her grasp at the railing on the side of the stairs for support and continued, "I…I promise that my feelings for you are true Vivio…and they've been in my heart long before I could even realize it," her blush deepened and she looked down, "So…therefore…I-!" she was cut off of her more hesitant continuation by the younger woman throwing herself at her, causing the two of them to spill to the ground, into a large snow bank.

"Vi…vio?" Einhart squeaked, cheeks red and stuck underneath the blonde.

"Ein…I…" Vivio struggled against her throat, her heart racing. She had never been so _happy_ before, not ever. Yet her mouth couldn't form the words, her body couldn't react, all she could do was stare at the beautiful woman before her, the woman who _loved_ her.

"Vivio? It's okay…you don't have to say anything back I'm not expecting-" again the descendent of the Emperor was cut off from her words by Vivio's overly exuberant lips and fierce embrace. Einhart couldn't even remember where she was. _Such heat…_was the only thought going through her head. _Why hasn't the snow melted?_ When the two of them finally broke off from the heated embrace she could barely think straight, but the words that came from the Sankt Kaiser's clone cut through her haze like nothing else in the world could.

"I love you too Einhart Stratos," The words were happy, and so full of excitement that Einhart couldn't even be bothered by the painful clench it caused in her chest. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, all she could do was wrap her arms around Vivio as tightly as she could and hope to never have to let go.

"Thank you…" was the only two words she even need to say.

"Vivio? Einhart-chan? What on Earth are you two doing in the snow? You two are going to get sick just sitting around like that!" Nanoha called from the doorway, a rueful smile on her face as the two girls looked over to the doorway.

Vivio gave her mother a sheepish smile, "Sorry mama, I tripped and Ein caught me," she giggled, "Kinda like a prince would," she added, winking to the girl as she got up.

"Ah-Hey…come on now…" Einhart mumbled, blushing at the nickname.

"Well, whatever it was, come on inside Vivio! You're covered in snow and it's almost dinner," she looked past her daughter to Einhart, "You're welcome to join us Einhart-chan, the more the merrier," she offered.

Einhart bowed and gave a polite smile, "No thank you Nanoha-san, I appreciate it, but I have some homework to finish and I have a dinner at home already that Nove dropped off," she explained, declining in a polite tone, "So I must be off," she added. She gave Vivio a small smile at the snow that clung to her body and brushed it off with gentle hands, "I'll see you tomorrow Vi," she whispered, pecking her cheek lightly, "I love you," she whispered in the ear Nanoha couldn't see and turned to walk off.

"Mm! Me too Ein! Good night!" she called after the girl, a wide grin on her face. She hurried into the house when she couldn't see the girl anymore and faced her mother, the silly grin still on her face.

Nanoha gave her daughter a small smile and cocked an eyebrow, "Did something good happen today Vivio? That's quite the smile," she teased.

Vivio nodded, "Oh yeah, something good _definitely_ happened today," she giggled, "Einhart's brand of happiness made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world."

* * *

I always feel like a real sap when I write confessions and such in any story. It's hard to make them all unique and not cliched (Isn't that a cliche?) but in any case, writing sappy stuff is fun in it's own way. (It must be my inner girly girl! xD) Einhart I feel would be one of those people who would want to make a proper confession, and be pretty old school about most things. I feel like she would court Vivio if they lived in another time. Which is a cute thought in itself.

But anyways! I feel like these two are going to have their own mini-series sort of thing where I just write catches and such of their lives and all that jazz. This time I even gave Einhart's device a name. I feel like she only used a regular run of the mill device, but I feel like Vivio and the gang would have made her a new one. (Probably Cia.) So tried to think up a neat German name for him. Vergoldet Licht translates roughly to Gilded Light, and since he's a Belkan device he'd speak German! (Go German!) I feel he'd had one of those smooth voices, not too deep, but not high either. He'd be a ver y gentlemanly device (If that's possible) I also have a design for her that I'm working on so I'll be finishing that soon enough and posting it somewhere for you guys to see it.

As always Reviews and comments are lovely. Let me know what you want to read and I'll write it! (Sort of actual intercourse and all that jazz) Until the next time, thank you for reading!

**~konaxookami**


End file.
